


Basically Immortal, Parent Series

by Starlight_magic



Series: Basically Immortal, The Kenobi family's curse [1]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: "Kenobi curse", Explanation, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Sam is put through a lot of shit, she wakes up in a totally different Alternate Universe, when sam dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_magic/pseuds/Starlight_magic
Summary: Umm, so I had this idea... What if every time that Sam died, she would wake up in an alternate universe???? Who knows, I'm just thinking...leave a kudos and a comment if you want me to make it happen.





	Basically Immortal, Parent Series

Possible Ideas (you get to choose the story...)

  1. The failed female initiates have to produce force-sensitive children... Sam becomes one of them.
  2. Sam/Obi wan (Omega Sam Alpha Obi wan)
  3. Control freak Obi wan
  4. Dark Sam
  5. Obi wan poisoned
  6. Sam and Obi wan endure mental torture




End file.
